Missing
by faithvspiper
Summary: Piper is kidnapped by demons and Phoebe and Paige have to fight to get her back. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Notes_

_Okay, well I wrote this story along with my bestfriend Taylor. Her account on here is obsessedwithcharmed. Okay well reviews are awesome. Please give us some and we'll post more._

* * *

"Piper!" yelled Paige from the kitchen.

"Kinda busy right now." Piper replied, while dodging a fireball.

"Well, when you get the chance-"BOOM Paige fell to the floor. Behind her stood a 6ft tall, scaly, yellow demon, who held Paige's cauldron.

"Paige? Paige?" screamed Piper. "Oh shit." She said as she stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at three demons.

"Umm, hello boys." Said Piper, as soft as ever.

"Is that her?" said one of the three demons. Then the one from the kitchen came out, still holding the cauldron he had knocked Paige out with.

"Oh, great there's more of you. Boys, I'm afraid that I'll have to take a rain check!" exclaimed Piper as she ran back into the attic.

"Damn it, Leo. LEO! Get your ass down here this instant. We need you." Leo orbed in and turned to her.

"Piper, what is it? You know I was with the Elders." He said seeming somewhat annoyed.

"I think Paige might be hurt, and there are four demons down there wanting to kick my ass! They seemed a little bit more interested in me." Piper said, throwing her hands up in the air, wanting to blow something up. She did, but it was a little to close to Leo.

"What are you doing in here blowing things up? While there are four demons probably attacking Phoebe right now." Said Leo, kind of angry.

"Oh my god! Phoebe!" Piper yelled running toward the door, but when she opened it the demons were right there. She slammed the door in their faces. "Oh great, I'm a Charmed One and I'm trapped here in my own attic, while my sisters might be hurt or worse." Piper said, despondent. "Well, let's see, can't orb, can't run, maybe I should"-BOOM Piper was stopped mid-sentence and flown through the air, while the door hung open and three of the four demons entered. Leo quickly orbed out.

"God, you weren't supposed to kill her!" yelled one of the demons.

"She's not dead, they can't die." Replied one other demon.

"Well, if she's not dead, why don't you pick her up?" Said the leader of the demons as he walked in. "That's an order!" he yelled to the unmoving demons. They did as he told them and shimmered out. Phoebe then ran in as they were leaving.  
"Oh my god!" said Phoebe very disappointed

"What? What happened?" Paige asked just coming up the stairs.

"I-I don't know." Phoebe said in denial.

"Piper? Where's Piper?" Paige asked.

"She's gone. She's gone." said Phoebe, finally turning to her sister with tears in her eyes. She pointed out the blood spots on the floor. "I-I don't know." She said finally letting it out. Her knees gave out and Paige caught her, but went down with her.

"We'll get her back, Phoebe" said Paige almost starting to cry.

"We _have_ to get her back." replied Phoebe.

"We will. I know we will. Piper's strong. She'll be okay." Paige said.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_Author Notes_

_Okay, we hope you liked this. Again, please review and we'll post more. See ya'll later._

_FaithandAngel_

_ObsessedWithCharmed_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

Has it really almost been two years? Wow. Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"LEO! God damned assholes! Let me out!" Piper yelled, tugging at the chains that held her from her wrists to a wall. The four ugly demons had been tormenting her about how they were going to kill her sisters, but not before torturing them first. Piper had begged them not to touch her sisters and opted to buy some time by saying that they could have her if they would leave her family alone. The obvious boss of the little group had laughed in her face and simply said that they already had her. He then told his followers to do what they wished with her as long as they wouldn't kill her at the moment. The lower level demons had thought that a Charmed One wasn't able to be killed and were awed when they found they had the power to kill her. Some had taken it too far and had left her unconscious for days. Piper no longer knew how long she had been away from home for. She was no longer able to feel her left leg and was afraid to look at it to see how badly it was broken. She had various cuts and bruises to her face and a deep laceration on her left bicep that wouldn't stop bleeding. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her head up and her vision was getting foggier as every second passed. She heard shuffling coming her way and muffled voices that she would have been able to decipher if she wasn't in the current state she was in. The next thing she knew there was a sudden blow to her head near her temple and everything went black.

* * *

"There's nothing in here," a frustrated Phoebe yelled as she shut the Book of Shadows with a strong force so as to make it have a slamming sound. Paige, startled, looked up. She put her crystal down on the map that she had been using to try and scry for their lost sister and walked over to Phoebe.

"The scrying isn't working either. They must've put a spell around the place wherever they took her so nobody can find it."

"I don't know what to do anymore. Leo isn't answering us, there's nothing in the book about the demons, and none of our spells are working. Paige, I'm scared."

"We'll find her. We're the Charmed Ones. We always win, right?" Paige tried to console her sister even though she didn't have any confidence at the moment. "I mean don't the good guys always win?"

"Not in real life, Paige," Phoebe said sadly as she walked away from Paige and out of the attic.

"Leo we really need you," Paige pleaded as she looked toward the sky.

* * *

Leo sat tied to a chair in a dark room. A figure had just appeared in a flash of blue and white lights. Leo looked up to a mere twin of his. He knew it wasn't his twin, though, it was a demon that had taken his identity and been using it for the last month and a half. He could feel that there was something wrong with the sisters and especially with Piper. The demon had given him little details, but he had told Leo that he had done something that would officially destroy the Charmed Ones.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Hope you liked it. Reviews are love (:


End file.
